


The Night Before

by Meodu



Series: Football Fever 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 2018世界盃衍生梗。米誕梗。三喵快樂足球軍團晉級八強賽賀文。





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：故事內容與現實存在的國家人事物並無直接關聯。
> 
> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

約莫十分鐘令人窒息的壓抑之後，亞瑟‧柯克蘭被狂喜淹沒。

他們做到了。暌違十二年的八強資格，英格蘭隊史上第一次在世界盃的十二碼大戰中取得勝利。

那一瞬間爆發的激昂情緒震得他的意識一片空白。若不是他的雙臂撐在吧台上、依然維持著片刻前那埋首祈禱的姿態，英格蘭人民意識的化身毫不懷疑自己會在這間莫斯科的小酒吧裡無比狼狽地從高腳椅上摔落在地。那感覺像跨年煙火在他的胸膛齊放，璀璨如星辰的火花佔據他的視野，除了歡呼他什麼都聽不見。倫敦，他的心臟，兩千多公里之外的喧囂在他的身體裡炸開，而此刻他的耳邊同樣滿是自家人民高聲的吶喊，忽遠忽近、此消彼漲。一時之間，他竟難以辨別自己身處何處，是莫斯科紅場旁的無名酒吧、抑或是倫敦蘇活區的狂歡派對，同樣熱烈歡慶的人們。

亞瑟抬起頭，環顧整間酒吧，對著他那群正在拋著啤酒杯進行狂歡的人民勾起一抹笑。下一秒，他雙眼一閉，終於累倒在了吧檯前。頂著逐漸加劇的高燒硬是看了場將近三個小時的球賽的英格蘭人民意識代表像是一個喝醉了的普通球迷被整個世界丟棄在酒吧的角落。

同樣被丟棄的還有在他右側西裝口袋裡的那個在過去三個小時裡震動個不停的手機。

※

「這已經是第八間酒吧了，你們到底有沒有加派人手在找人？如果你們人力不足，我可以立刻聯繫美國駐俄使館──」美國人雙手抱胸，不安地來回走動，口中念念有詞。

「柯克蘭閣下只是出去看了場球賽而已。」一整晚都被焦躁不安的美國人纏著詢問搜尋狀況的特勤隊小隊長第五次制止對方打算動用美方勢力的提議。

「近期我方跟俄羅斯官方的關係已經有些敏感，請不要在這種時候輕舉妄動，造成我方和俄方額外的困擾，合眾國閣下。」看在上帝和女王的份上，這可是他媽的俄羅斯的他媽的首都！世界盃開賽以來，每逢賽事過後便會在大街小巷舉著酒瓶遊街高歌的英格蘭人已經讓俄羅斯官方頭痛不已，他可不打算讓地主國再另外抓著這件事情留待日後借題發揮。

「你是他這段時間的隨身護衛，你該知道他最近的『特殊狀況』！他這段時間本就不該一個人待在外頭，而這裡還偏偏是該死的莫斯科──」

「我猜這也是柯克蘭閣下獨自離開旅館的原因？」整個隨扈團隊中最資深的特勤神情冷漠地接話，「您的臨時到訪確實出乎我們的意料，而或許柯克蘭閣下認為自己需要更多的個人空間。」

「你什麼都不懂！」美國人暴躁地吼回去，「再過幾個小時，倫敦就要跨過午夜了，而他還一個人待在天知道什麼鬼地方！我必須……」

「我必須找到他！」美國人伸手附上自己的前額。

「我必須找到他。」他低聲重複。

特勤嘆了口氣，接著突然微微側過頭、伸手壓著耳機，專心地聆聽正在接收的訊息。

「找到了，」小隊長沉默三秒之後終於繼續開口，「人在Bobby Dazzler。」

「什──那是我們原本打算去的第一間酒吧！」美國人瞪大了眼控訴，「而你的人說他不在那裡！」

「老闆給了假情報。」特勤的語調依然維持一貫的淡然，但臉上扭曲的表情洩漏了他真實的情緒，「他說柯克蘭閣下要求在比賽結束之前不准向任何人洩漏他的行蹤，而比起向MI6謊報情資，忤逆國家意識本身更像是叛國罪。」

※

「至少我沒把人給盯丟了梢。」

當他們好不容易穿過一片狼藉的酒吧、終於從吧檯前找到失蹤一整晚的尊貴的英格蘭人民意識化身的時候，Bobby Dazzler的酒保一邊擦著空酒杯一邊輕笑道。

美利堅合眾國的人民意識代表沉著臉向酒保道謝，隨即把身上的外套脫下，將還帶有他的體溫的厚外套披到陷入高燒、昏睡著的英格蘭人的身上，接著將人打橫抱起，在一整個小隊特勤的護送之下安靜地離開喧鬧不休的酒吧。

「……憑什麼是一個美國人過來帶走他？」酒保瞪著那個看起來絕對不是特勤成員卻把他親愛的祖國給抱走了的年輕人的背影，轉而向身旁的正牌特勤問道。

「閉嘴吧你。」一整晚提心吊膽、四處奔波的小隊長揉了揉額角。

※

待他們從酒吧回到下榻的旅館安頓好一切，時間已經是莫斯科的半夜。倫敦午夜教堂的鐘聲淹沒在慶祝派對的歡聲笑語之中無人聽聞，整座城市都沉醉在賽後的喜悅之中。

「阿爾……」高燒中的英格蘭人喃喃低語，「我今天贏球了喔。是十二碼！」

「嗯，我知道。」美國人心不在焉地附和。他在第八間酒吧裡被眾人突然爆出的歡呼聲震得差點站不住腳的時候就得知了這場比賽的結果。

「我很開心喔。今天晚上。」英格蘭人赤紅著臉頰，露出醉酒一般的傻笑。但其實他整個晚上甚至沒能喝完半品脫的啤酒，此刻的迷糊狀一半歸因於人民的情緒，一半歸因於他的私人情感。

「英格蘭表現得很棒，恭喜你，亞瑟。」在對莫斯科的酒吧進行地毯式搜索的過程中錯過了整場賽事的美國人送上祝賀，無論如何，他是真心替對方感到開心。儘管這難以抵銷他徹夜的滿心憂慮。

「我很開心……」英格蘭人在徹底陷入昏睡之前無奈地嘆息，「所以，你也別哭喪著一張臉了吧？」

這可是你的生日呢。

美國人沉默片刻，複雜的情緒在那雙藍眼睛裡隨著氤氳的水氣流轉，最終，他安靜地閉上眼、傾下身，將一個虔誠的吻鄭重地印上英格蘭人高燒的額頭。

或許他們總有一天能夠心無芥蒂地一同慶祝這個日子，又或許那道長達五千多公里的傷口永遠無法真正癒合，但此時此刻，亞瑟‧柯克蘭允許他握著他的手、允許他守在他的床頭、允許他親吻他的額頭，這對阿爾弗雷德‧F‧瓊斯而言已經足夠。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what it feels like.
> 
> 暌違十二年的八強賽。  
> 隊史首次在世界盃的十二碼大戰取得勝利。  
> 敬這一屆充滿青春活力的英格蘭小獅子們，敬這令人難忘的一刻，敬成就這一切的一切。
> 
> And we all know what today is.


End file.
